


I know you do

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, This is unfinished and will never be finished soooo, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Jaskier wanted ot cry, he wanted nothing more than to rip that stupid journal form her hands and burn it. Burn the pages within it that held his stupid feelings that built over the course of almost ten years.Feelings that built long before Yennefer, long before the two got their own house, long before anyone found out about this stupid leather-bound journal of his.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	I know you do

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! 
> 
> Let me make one thing clear! This is UNFINISHED!! I probably won’t revisit it because I don’t really have the want to continue this. But I hope you enjoy what I DO have. 💕

The sun began to dip in the sky, dropping below the clouds. Cresting over the horizon. A dripping canvas of pinks and yellows, oranges and reds lined the street before Jaskier. The streetlamps glowing a little brighter in the dimming light. 

A content sigh left his lips as he pulled into his house, quickly skidding beside Geralt’s truck. The large looming vehicle stood proudly, gleaming in the sunset. A snicker slipped from Jaskier as he recalled just how much Geralt loved his car, almost as much as his cat. 

He popped the driver’s door open, a small shiver running through his body at the cold breeze that swept around him. He made quick work of his seatbelt and his guitar case. 

He had a small gig at the local bar earlier, his best friend couldn’t make it, but that was fine. It was more than fine actually. With Geralt absent, he was able to sing the songs he wrote  _ about  _ Geralt.

His lengthy love songs and tragic blues were his specialties, it’s what he was known for. 

He was also quite good at avoiding Geralt’s ever-looming question: “Who are those about, Jaskier?”

He always said it with this inflection, an inflection Jaskier didn’t know the name of, an inflection he was  _ scared  _ of knowing the name of. 

With a shake of his head, he walked to the doorstep, keys in hand. As he reached the door, hushed voices could be heard from one side. They were uneasy, unnerved, it caused a coil of anxiety to wind in Jaskier’s stomach. 

“I’m home,” he called out, shouldering the door open, minding the case on his back. 

As he entered the archway, a thick tension swarmed him. Heavy silence draping across the usually easygoing joint household. It made Jaskier fidget. 

He caught the glare of Yennefer. He lilac eyes boring into his figure as he awkwardly put his case down, “Hey...everything ok? You haven’t broken up again, have you?”

Jaskier was disgusted with the bit of hope that flourished within his chest. 

“No,” she answered swiftly, leaning back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other, “But I’m sure you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Jaskier?”   
  


Panic shot down Jaskier’s spine, steeling it, but he caught himself. A tight laugh slipped away followed by a small, “Very funny, Yen.”

“Oh, no,” She countered, standing, eyes narrowing on Jaskier, “You sure would.”

As she stood, Jaskier caught sight of the item in her hand. It was a journal, bound together by a thick rope of leather, small designs etched onto the surface. 

Fear washed over Jaskier, cold piercing waters snapping his eyes open. That was his journal, the journal no one was supposed to know existed. The journal he pretended didn’t exist. 

“W-Why - why do you have that?”

“Does it matter why?” A voice spoke from behind him. 

_ ‘Oh, God,’ _ he begged, eyes squeezing shut, he knew that voice. 

“I-It’s NOT what it looks like,” he hastily muttered, holding his hands up, “T-That’s not anything serious.”

“It isn’t,” Yennefer quipped, tone sharp and bitter, “It seems like it.”

“But it’s not,” Jaskier gasped, he brought a hand up to this throat, running his fingers over the pendant that sat there securely.

“Don’t lie,” Geralt groaned, “Just tell us the truth.”

“I am!” 

Jaskier wanted ot cry, he wanted nothing more than to rip that stupid journal form her hands and burn it. Burn the pages within it that held his stupid feelings that built over the course of almost ten years.

Feelings that built long before Yennefer, long before the two got their own house, long before anyone found out about this stupid leather-bound journal of his.

“I,” he swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat, “I can explain because I promise you it’s not what it looks like-”

“You don’t have to lie, Jaskier,” Geralt whispered, voice small. Voice...hurt.

That same unknown, unnamed inflection resonating within the quiver of his words, it made Jaskeir’s heart clench.

“It’s not a lie!” He insisted, throwing his hands out, his gaze dancing nervously between Yennefer and Geralt.

“Is it?” Geralt spoke, voice quieter still. 

His eyes weren’t quite meeting Jaskier’s, darting around the room slowly. Not quite nervously, but a habit he formed when he was searching for the right word, the right time, the right...anything. 

That question struck the singer silent, words frying in the back of his throat as a blush crept up his back. It seared his face, embarrassment and shame looming deep within him. 

Their eyes met for a moment, an earth-shattering, life-changing moment.

It was enough for them to spill their answers, their secrets, their questions.

_ ‘Is it true?’ _

_ ‘Do you have to ask that?’ _

_ ‘I do.’ _

_ ‘You know the answer, I know you do.’ _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this crappy story. If you want me to finish it, I might. Or I might just give it to one of you to finish...
> 
> WHO KNOWS??
> 
> But thank you for reading, it was bad and I’m so so sorry. 
> 
> I guess it can also be taken as an open ending, I don’t even know.
> 
> Well, thank you 🥰
> 
> Leave me a comment about your thoughts, if I should finish this, if YOU want to finish this, or anything at all.
> 
> Thank you, love you 💞💖🥰


End file.
